


Bubble

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [53]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Affection, Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, POV Zayn, The X Factor Bungalow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't think any of us were quite ready for the never-ending ball of affection that is Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this....its so meaningless but I couldn't resist. :}

I grew up with three sisters. Needless to say, I was the outcast in that group–being the only boy–and thus was used to mostly being on my own. I certainly wasn't used to this.

Here I was, suddenly thrust into band life with four other teenage boys I had never met before. Not only was I not used to the emotional aspect of being so close to anyone not in my family, but the physical interaction was much more than I had experienced with my sisters. Louis, especially, had no boundaries whatsoever. He had no problem casually sitting on Niall's lap, or climbing on Liam's back, or squeezing my ass as I walked by. 

I don't think any of us were quite ready for the never-ending ball of affection that is Louis Tomlinson. It's all good-natured obviously, but at first it was completely awkward, especially considering that we didn't know each other and I wasn't at all used to having people in my personal bubble, so to speak. It was a slight comfort that the others had the same initial reaction.

We were at Harry's bungalow, having our "bonding" week, when it started to become natural. I was lying on the couch with headphones in, trying to take a kip, when I felt an extra weight on top of me. I opened my eyes to see a head of straight brown hair resting on my chest. Apparently, Louis thought I was comfortable enough to take a nap of his own on.

"Can I help you?" I tried not to sound annoyed.

"Just thought is see what you were up to," he said dismissively. "You make a good pillow." It took all of my willpower, but I didn't respond, settling for just an eye roll before trying again to fall asleep.

Another time, Liam and I were sitting on the (two-person) couch, probably discussing superheroes or the meaning of life or a combination of the two because really they're the same thing, when Louis decided it was an appropriate moment to stretch out over out laps, legs hanging over the edge. Liam shot me an amused and slightly uncomfortable look before greeting him.

"Hello there."

"Whatcha lads talking about?" Louis asked with his ridiculous grin that always makes him seem incredibly sarcastic, even when he's trying to be genuine.

"Grown-up stuff," I said seriously.

Louis gave us a pout, similar to that of a five-year-old. Sometimes, I'm convinced he is a five-year-old.

"That's no fun," he whined. "You should talk about something exciting."

"Such as?" Liam raised an eyebrow.

"Me!"

Li and I just laughed and the fact that he was basically elbowing me in the dick was easily forgotten as we fell into playful banter.

None of us have boundaries with each other anymore. We're together all the time anyways, so there's really no way for anything to be uncomfortable or awkward. It's not uncommon for any combination of us to share a bed for a night or curl up together while watching a movie, or wrestle over the Xbox controller. It's nice. I've never felt this close to anyone else before and I doubt I ever will with anyone else. It's something special for just the five of us.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me review to let me know what you think!


End file.
